Yadamon: Episode List
1- "CHIBIkko majo ga yattekita No.1" ("The little witch appears No.1") (チビッ子魔女がやってきた No.1) Airdate: August 24, 1992 2- "CHIBIkko majo ga yattekita No.2" ("The little witch appears No.2") (チビッ子魔女がやってきた No.2) Airdate: August 25, 1992 3- "CHIBIkko majo ga yattekita No.3" ("The little witch appears No.3") (チビッ子魔女がやってきた No.3) Airdate: August 26, 1992 4- "CHIBIkko majo ga yattekita No.4" ("The little witch appears No.4") (チビッ子魔女がやってきた No.4) Airdate: August 28, 1992 5- "CHIBIkko majo ga yattekita No.5" ("The little witch appears No.5") (チビッ子魔女がやってきた No.5) Airdate: August 31, 1992 6- "toki no yousei TAIMON No.1" ("Time of fairy Taimon No.1") (時の妖精タイモン No.1) Airdate: September 01, 1992 7- "toki no yousei TAIMON No.2" ("Time of fairy Taimon No.2") (時の妖精タイモン No.2) Airdate: September 02, 1992 8- "toki no yousei TAIMON No.3" ("Time of fairy Taimon No.3") (時の妖精タイモン No.3) Airdate: September 03, 1992 9- "toki no yousei TAIMON No.4" ("Time of fairy Taimon No.4") (時の妖精タイモン No.4) Airdate: September 04, 1992 10- "toki no yousei TAIMON No.5" ("Time of fairy Taimon No.5") (時の妖精タイモン No.5) Airdate: September 7, 1992 11- "HANNA nante KIRAI !No.1" ("I hate Hannah No.1") (ハンナなんてキライ! No.1) Airdate: September 8, 1992 12- "HANNA nante KIRAI !No.2" ("I hate Hannah No.2") (ハンナなんてキライ! No.2) Airdate: September 9, 1992 13- "HANNA nante KIRAI !No.3" ("I hate Hannah No.3") (ハンナなんてキライ! No.3) Airdate: September 10, 1992 14- "HANNA nante KIRAI !No.4" ("I hate Hannah No.4") (ハンナなんてキライ! No.4) Airdate: September 11, 1992 15- "HANNA nante KIRAI !No.5" ("I hate Hannah No.5") (ハンナなんてキライ! No.5) Airdate: September 28, 1992 16- "shukudai to AISUKURIIMU No.1" ("Homework and ice cream No.1") (宿題とアイスクリーム No.1) Airdate: September 29, 1992 17- "shukudai to AISUKURIIMU No.2" ("Homework and ice cream No.2") (宿題とアイスクリーム No.2) Airdate: September 30, 1992 18- "shukudai to AISUKURIIMU No.3" ("Homework and ice cream No.3") (宿題とアイスクリーム No.3) Airdate: October 01, 1992 19- "shukudai to AISUKURIIMU No.4" ("Homework and ice cream No.4") (宿題とアイスクリーム No.4) Airdate: October 02, 1992 20- "shukudai to AISUKURIIMU No.5" ("Homework and ice cream No.5") (宿題とアイスクリーム No.5) Airdate: October 05, 1992 21- "MANATI ga yonderu ?No.1" ("Manati is inviting them? No.1") (マナティが呼んでる? No.1) Airdate: October 06, 1992 22- "MANATI ga yonderu ?No.2" ("Manati is inviting them? No.2") (マナティが呼んでる? No.2) Airdate: October 07, 1992 23- "MANATI ga yonderu ?No.3" ("Manati is inviting them? No.3") (マナティが呼んでる? No.3) Airdate: October 08, 1992 24- "MANATI ga yonderu ?No.4" ("Manati is inviting them? No.4") (マナティが呼んでる? No.4) Airdate: October 09, 1992 25- "MANATI ga yonderu ?No.5" ("Manati is inviting them? No.5") (マナティが呼んでる? No.4) Airdate: October 12, 1992 26- "nerawareta kenkyuusho No.1" ("Targeted laboratory No.1") (狙われた研究所 No.1) Airdate: October 13, 1992 27- "nerawareta kenkyuusho No.2" ("Targeted laboratory No.2") (狙われた研究所 No.2) Airdate: October 14, 1992 28- "nerawareta kenkyuusho No.3" ("Targeted laboratory No.3") (狙われた研究所 No.3) Airdate: October 15, 1992 29- "nerawareta kenkyuusho No.4" ("Targeted laboratory No.4") (狙われた研究所 No.4) Airdate: October 16, 1992 30- "nerawareta kenkyuusho No.5" ("Targeted laboratory No.5") (狙われた研究所 No.5) Airdate: October 19, 1992 31- "maboroshi no hana PAMIRASU No.1" ("Dream of flower Piramisu No.1") (幻の花パミラス No.1) Airdate: October 20, 1992 32- "maboroshi no hana PAMIRASU No.2" ("Dream of flower Piramisu No.2") (幻の花パミラス No.2) Airdate: October 21, 1992 33- "maboroshi no hana PAMIRASU No.3" ("Dream of flower Piramisu No.3") (幻の花パミラス No.3) Airdate: October 22, 1992 34- "maboroshi no hana PAMIRASU No.4" ("Dream of flower Piramisu No.4") (幻の花パミラス No.4) Airdate: October 23, 1992 35- "maboroshi no hana PAMIRASU No.5" ("Dream of flower Piramisu No.5") (幻の花パミラス No.5) Airdate: October 26, 1992 36- "nigedashita RAION No.1" ("The lion escaped No.1") (逃げだしたライオン No.1) Airdate: October 27, 1992 37- "nigedashita RAION No.2" ("The lion escaped No.2") (逃げだしたライオン No.2) Airdate: October 28, 1992 38- "nigedashita RAION No.3" ("The lion escaped No.3") (逃げだしたライオン No.3) Airdate: October 29, 1992 39- "nigedashita RAION No.4" ("The lion escaped No.4") (逃げだしたライオン No.4) Airdate: October 30, 1992 40- "nigedashita RAION No.5" ("The lion escaped No.5") (逃げだしたライオン No.5) Airdate: November 02, 1992 41- "ookiku naare !No.1" ("That's big! No.1") (大きくなあれ! No.1) Airdate: November 04, 1992 42- "ookiku naare !No.2" ("That's big! No.2") (大きくなあれ! No.2) Airdate: November 05, 1992 43- "ookiku naare !No.3" ("That's big! No.3") (大きくなあれ! No.3) Airdate: November 06, 1992 44- "ookiku naare !No.4" ("That's big! No.4") (大きくなあれ! No.4) Airdate: November 23, 1992 45- "ookiku naare !No.5" ("That's big! No.5") (大きくなあれ! No.5) Airdate: November 25, 1992 46- "shiroi chou no himitsu No.1" ("The secret of the white butterfly No.1") (白い蝶のひみつ No.1) Airdate: November 26, 1992 47- "shiroi chou no himitsu No.2" ("The secret of the white butterfly No.2") (白い蝶のひみつ No.2) Airdate: November 30, 1992 48- "shiroi chou no himitsu No.3" ("The secret of the white butterfly No.3") (白い蝶のひみつ No.3) Airdate: December 01, 1992 49- "shiroi chou no himitsu No.4" ("The secret of the white butterfly No.4") (白い蝶のひみつ No.4) Airdate: December 02, 1992 50- "shiroi chou no himitsu No.5" ("The secret of the white butterfly No.5") (白い蝶のひみつ No.5) Airdate: December 04, 1992 51- "JANPAPA no mahou !?No.1" ("The magic of John's father!? No.1") (ジャンパパの魔法!? No.1) Airdate: December 07, 1992 52- "JANPAPA no mahou !?No.2" ("The magic of John's father!? No.2") (ジャンパパの魔法!? No.2) Airdate: December 08, 1992 53- "JANPAPA no mahou !?No.3" ("The magic of John's father!? No.3") (ジャンパパの魔法!? No.3) Airdate: December 09, 1992 54- "JANPAPA no mahou !?No.4" ("The magic of John's father!? No.4") (ジャンパパの魔法!? No.4) Airdate: December 10, 1992 55- "JANPAPA no mahou !?No.5" ("The magic of John's father!? No.5") (ジャンパパの魔法!? No.5) Airdate: December 14, 1992 56- "BUROUCHI no ijiwaru !?No.1" ("The brooch of Ijiwaru!? No.1") (ブローチのいじわる!? No.1) Airdate: December 15, 1992 57- "BUROUCHI no ijiwaru !?No.2" ("The brooch of Ijiwaru!? No.2") (ブローチのいじわる!? No.2) Airdate: December 16, 1992 58- "BUROUCHI no ijiwaru !?No.3" ("The brooch of Ijiwaru!? No.3") (ブローチのいじわる!? No.3) Airdate: December 17, 1992 59- "BUROUCHI no ijiwaru !?No.4" ("The brooch of Ijiwaru!? No.4") (ブローチのいじわる!? No.4) Airdate: December 18, 1992 60- "BUROUCHI no ijiwaru !?No.5" ("The brooch of Ijiwaru!? No.5") (ブローチのいじわる!? No.5) Airdate: December 21, 1992 61- "itoshi no JANMAMA No.1" ("Sad Story of John's Mother No.1") (愛しのジャンママ No.1) Airdate: December 22, 1992 62- "itoshi no JANMAMA No.2" ("Sad Story of John's Mother No.2") (愛しのジャンママ No.2) Airdate: December 25, 1992 63- "itoshi no JANMAMA No.3" ("Sad Story of John's Mother No.3") (愛しのジャンママ No.3) Airdate: January 04, 1993 64- "itoshi no JANMAMA No.4" ("Sad Story of John's Mother No.4") (愛しのジャンママ No.4) Airdate: January 05, 1993 65- "itoshi no JANMAMA No.5" ("Sad Story of John's Mother No.5") (愛しのジャンママ No.5) Airdate: January 06, 1993 66- "ojii-chan no PUREZENTO No.1" ("Grandpa's gift No.1") (おじいちゃんのプレゼント No.1) Airdate: January 07, 1993 67- "ojii-chan no PUREZENTO No.2" ("Grandpa's gift No.2") (おじいちゃんのプレゼント No.2) Airdate: January 08, 1993 68- "ojii-chan no PUREZENTO No.3" ("Grandpa's gift No.3") (おじいちゃんのプレゼント No.3) Airdate: January 25, 1993 69- "ojii-chan no PUREZENTO No.4" ("Grandpa's gift No.4") (おじいちゃんのプレゼント No.4) Airdate: January 26, 1993 70- "ojii-chan no PUREZENTO No.5" ("Grandpa's gift No.5") (おじいちゃんのプレゼント No.5) Airdate: January 27, 1993 71- "JAN no YU . U . U . TSU No.1" ("John of yu.u.u.tsu No.1") (ジャンのユ・ウ・ウ・ツ No.1) Airdate: January 29, 1993 72- "JAN no YU . U . U . TSU No.2" ("John of yu.u.u.tsu No.2") (ジャンのユ・ウ・ウ・ツ No.2) Airdate: February 01, 1993 73- "JAN no YU . U . U . TSU No.3" ("John of yu.u.u.tsu No.3") (ジャンのユ・ウ・ウ・ツ No.3) Airdate: February 02, 1993 74- "JAN no YU . U . U . TSU No.4" ("John of yu.u.u.tsu No.4") (ジャンのユ・ウ・ウ・ツ No.4) Airdate: February 03, 1993 75- "JAN no YU . U . U . TSU No.5" ("John of yu.u.u.tsu No.5") (ジャンのユ・ウ・ウ・ツ No.5) Airdate: February 04, 1993 76- "suna no yousei BAGUDO No.1" ("Sand fairy Bagudo No.1") (砂の妖精バグド No.1) Airdate: February 08, 1993 77- "suna no yousei BAGUDO No.2" ("Sand fairy Bagudo No.2") (砂の妖精バグド No.2) Airdate: February 10, 1993 78- "suna no yousei BAGUDO No.3" ("Sand fairy Bagudo No.3") (砂の妖精バグド No.3) Airdate: February 12, 1993 79- "suna no yousei BAGUDO No.4" ("Sand fairy Bagudo No.4") (砂の妖精バグド No.4) Airdate: February 15, 1993 80- "suna no yousei BAGUDO No.5" ("Sand fairy Bagudo No.5") (砂の妖精バグド No.5) Airdate: February 16, 1993 81- "itsudemo tobitai No.1" ("We want always fly on the sky No.1") (いつでも飛びだい No.1) Airdate: February 17, 1993 82- "itsudemo tobitai No.2" ("We want always fly on the sky No.2") (いつでも飛びだい No.2) Airdate: February 18, 1993 83- "itsudemo tobitai No.3" ("We want always fly on the sky No.3") (いつでも飛びだい No.3) Airdate: February 19, 1993 84- "itsudemo tobitai No.4" ("We want always fly on the sky No.4") (いつでも飛びだい No.4) Airdate: February 22, 1993 85- "itsudemo tobitai No.5" ("We want always fly on the sky No.5") (いつでも飛びだい No.5) Airdate: February 23, 1993 86- "TAIMON daisuki" ("Taimon in love") (タイモン大好き) Airdate: February, 24, 1993 87- "komatta x MAAKU" ("Bothered by the X mark") (困った×マーク) Airdate: February 25, 1993 88- "HANNA no yume" ("Hannah's dream") (ハンナの夢) Airdate: February 26, 1993 89- "JAN no RABURETAA" ("John's love letter") (ジャンのラブレター) Airdate: March 01, 1993 90- "machi e ikou" ("Let's go to town") (町へ行こう) Airdate: March 02, 1993 91- "kekkonkinenbi no okurimono" ("The wedding anniversary gift") (結婚記念日の贈りもの) Airdate: March 03, 1993 92- "10 sai no omoide" ("Memories of 10 years old") (10才の思い出) Airdate: March 04, 1993 93- "tenshi no hohoemi" ("Smile of an angel") (天使のほほえみ) Airdate: March 05, 1993 94- "YOHAN ga abunai !" ("Johann is dangerous!") (ヨハンが危ない!) Airdate: March 08, 1993 95- "mahou no osarai" ("Rehearsal of magic") (魔法のおさらい) Airdate: March 11, 1993 96- "POSUTO . ROBOTTO" ("Post robot") (ポスト・ロボット) Airdate: March 12, 1993 97- "SUUPAAJAN" ("Super John") (スーパージャン) Airdate: March 31, 1993 98- "konya tenki ni naare !" ("Practice at tonight weather") (今夜天気になァれ!) Airdate: April 05, 1993 99- "mahou wa NAISHO" ("The secret magic") (魔法はナイショ) Airdate: April 06, 1993 100- "jumon wo wasureta !" ("I forgot to spell!") (呪文を忘れた!) Airdate: April 07, 1993 101- "TAKOTAKO agare !" ("Octopus Octopus arise!") (タコタコ上がれ!) Airdate: April 08, 1993 102- "JAN no wasuremono" ("John is forgetting something") (ジャンの忘れもの) Airdate: April 09, 1993 103- "MANAA no obenkyou" ("Study of manners") (マナーのお勉強) Airdate: April 12, 1993 104- "nigeta OUMU" ("The escaped parrot") (逃げたオウム) Airdate: April 13, 1993 105- "henshin no mahou" ("Magic of transformation") (変身の魔法) Airdate: April 14, 1993 106- "YADAMON 2" ("Yadamon2") (ヤダモン2) Airdate: April 15, 1993 107- "are ? miechatta !" ("Huh? Chatta appears") (あれ？ 見えちゃった!) Airdate: April 16, 1993 108- "RETTSU . FURAI . YADAMON" ("Let's fly Yadamon") (レッツ・フライ・ヤダモン) Airdate: April 20, 1993 109- "ikada ni norou" ("Ride the raft") (筏に乗ろう) Airdate: April 21, 1993 110- "hato no SOS" (Dove of SOS) (鳩のSOS) Airdate: April 22, 1993 111- "doubutsu PANKEEKI" ("Animal pancake") (動物パンケーキ) Airdate: April 23, 1993 112- "JAN no tsubasa" ("John's wing") (ジャンの翼) Airdate: April 26, 1993 113- "watashi , mienai ?" ("Am i invisible?") (わたし、見えない?) Airdate: April 27, 1993 114- "majo no komoriuta No.1" ("Lullaby of the witch No.1") (魔女の子守歌 No.1) Airdate: April 28, 1993 115- "majo no komoriuta No.2" ("Lullaby of the witch No.2") (魔女の子守歌 No.2) Airdate: April 30, 1993 116- "odayakana mezame" ("Calm awaking") (おだやかな目覚め) Airdate: May 03, 1993 117- "DOUNATSU ga ARYARYA !" ("Aryarya is a doughnut!") (ドーナツがアリャリャ!) Airdate: May 04, 1993 118- "hitori de tobu !" ("It flies alone!") (ひとりで飛ぶ!) Airdate: May 05, 1993 119- "mahou wa koushite ..." ("This is magic…") (魔法はこうして…) Airdate: May 06, 1993 120- "gomen ne TAIMON" ("Sorry Taimon") (ごめんねタイモン) Airdate: May 07, 1993 121- "majo no mori no joou" ("Witch Queen of the forest") (魔女の森の女王) Airdate: May 10, 1993 122- "BERIARU no fuan" ("The anxiety of Beriaru") (ベリアルの不安) Airdate: May 11, 1993 123- "MAJIKARUSUTOUN" ("Majikarusuton") (マジカルストーン) Airdate: May 12, 1993 124- "fushigi na yume" ("A strange dream") (ふしぎな夢) Airdate: May 13, 1993 125- "TAIMON no tamago ?" ("The Eggs of Taimon?") (タイモンの卵?) Airdate: May 14, 1993 126- "YADAMON to tamago" ("Yadamon and eggs") (ヤダモンと卵) Airdate: May 17, 1993 127- "tooku e icchyau ..." ("Gonna go far away") (遠くへ行っちゃう…) Airdate: May 18, 1993 128- "KIRA no hana" ("Kira's flower") (キラの花) Airdate: May 19, 1993 129- "getsumen no kettou" ("Duel on lunars surface") (月面の決闘) Airdate: May 20, 1993 130- "nigai shouri" ("A bitter victory") (にがい勝利) Airdate: May 21, 1993 131- "GARAPAGOSU" ("Galapagos") (ガラパゴス) Airdate: May 24, 1993 132- "kawaisou na tamago" ("The poor egg") (かわいそうな卵) Airdate: May 25, 1993 133- "yousei no mori e kaecchyae !" ("Return home to the fairy forest") (妖精の森へ帰っちゃえ!) Airdate: May 26, 1993 134- "kyodai shokubutsu KIRA" ("Giant plant Kira") (巨大植物キラ) Airdate: May 27, 1993 135- "KIRA ? KIRA ! KIRA !?" ("Kira? Kira! Kira?") (キラ?キラ!キラ!?) Airdate: May 28, 1993 136- "KIRA wa doko ?" ("Where is Kira?") (キラはどこ?) Airdate: May 31, 1993 137- "KIRA wa nani wo ?" ("What Kira?") (キラは何を?) Airdate: June 06, 1993 138- "tsuki no shizuku" ("Decreasing moon") (月のしずく) Airdate: June 02, 1993 139- "majo no mori e" ("The witch forest") (魔女の森へ) Airdate: June 03, 1993 140- "KIRA ni chikazuku na !" ("Approaching Kira") (キラに近づくな!) Airdate: June 04, 1993 141- "yami no majo" ("The black witch") (闇の魔女) Airdate: June 07, 1993 142- "tsuiraku !" ("Crash!") (墜落!) Airdate: June 08, 1993 143- "yasuragi no tsuitachi" ("One day of serenity") (やすらぎの一日) Airdate: June 09, 1993 144- "ojii-chan no hon" ("Grandpa's book") (おじいちゃんの本) Airdate: June 10, 1993 145- "UIRIAMU ga ippai !" ("William is full!") (ウィリアムがいっぱい!) Airdate: June 11, 1993 146- "kaijuu ga umareta !" ("The monstrous beast was born!") (怪獣が生まれた!) Airdate: June 14, 1993 147- "kirai ! kirai !! daikkirai" ("Hate hate! A large hate") (嫌い!嫌い!!大っ嫌い) Airdate: June 15, 1993 148- "kanashimi no TAIMON ouji" ("Depressed prince Taimon") (哀しみのタイモン王子) Airdate: June 16, 1993 149- "KIRA no nigate wa ?" ("Weakness of Kira?") (キラのにがては?) Airdate: June 17, 1993 150- "tamago ni modoru ?" ("It returns to the egg?") (卵にもどる？) Airdate: June 18, 1993 151- "genki ni natta ?" ("Does it became vigorous?") (元気になった?) Airdate: June 21, 1993 152- "pyonpyon KANUU" ("The hopping canoe") (ぴょんぴょんカヌー) Airdate: June 22, 1993 153- "YADAMON wo ute !" ("Yadamon on fire!") (ヤダモンを撃て!) Airdate: June 23, 1993 154- "MAMA ni hajimete no USO" ("New lie of mother") (ママにはじめてのウソ) Airdate: June 24, 1993 155- "KIRA ≒ YADAMON" ("Kira = Yadamon") (キラ≒ヤダモン) Airdate: June 25, 1993 156- "warui ko kana ?" ("Bad child Kana?") (悪い子かな?) Airdate: June 28, 1993 157- "kessen ! majo no mori" ("Decisive battle! Forest of witches") (決戦!魔女の森) Airdate: June 29, 1993 158- "SHIN'UI futatabi" ("Shinui again") (シンウィふたたび) Airdate: June 30, 1993 159- "futari wa tomodachi" ("Two friends") (ふたりは友達) Airdate: July 01, 1993 160- "yami no tamago" ("Egg of darkness") (闇の卵) Airdate: July 02, 1993 161- "yousei ou" ("The Fairy king") (妖精王) Airdate: July 05, 1993 162- "KIRA no DOUNATSU" ("Kira's doughnut") (キラのドーナツ) Airdate: July 06, 1993 163- "kazan no naka e !" ("Inside the volcano!") (火山の中へ!) Airdate: July 07, 1993 164- "tamago no naka no futari no shoujo" ("The two girls inside the egg") (卵の中のふたりの少女) Airdate: July 08, 1993 165- "hajimari ..." ("Beginning…") (はじまり…) Airdate: July 09, 1993 166- "KAUNTODAUN" ("Countdown") (カウントダウン) Airdate: July 12, 1993 167- "hijiri ( SENTO ) FEARIISUTOUN" ("St. (cents) Fairy Stone") (聖(セント)フェアリーストーン) Airdate: July 13, 1993 168- "mezameyo ! YADAMON" ("Awake! Yadamon") (めざめよ!ヤダモン) Airdate: July 14, 1993 169- "TAIMON ... !" ("Taimon...!") (タイモン…!) Airdate: July 15, 1993 170- "hitomi no naka no chikyuu" ("Earth in pupil") (瞳のなかの地球) Airdate: July 16, 1993 Category:Yadamon Page